


Te ya foku

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Decisions, Early Work, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, McDonald's
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Oh-chan... è davvero un bel pensiero. Davvero. Ma, sinceramente... io e te non siamo esattamente i tipi da posti del genere, ti sembra? In tanti anni che stiamo insieme non siamo mai andati in un locale di lusso, e non vedo perché dovremmo cominciare a farlo adesso”
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Te ya foku

**_ \- Te ya Foku -  _ **

Quando Ohno entrò nella stanza, Nino si accorse subito che c’era qualcosa di strano in lui.

Sembrava... felice. Emozionato.

Lo guardò con aria perplessa, mentre gli si sedeva di fronte.

“Nino-chan!” esclamò il più grande, con un tono di voce che l’altro gli sentiva usare di norma solo quando parlava di arte o tutt’al più di pesca.

“Che cosa c’è, Oh-chan?” gli chiese, alzando le sopracciglia.

“Ho prenotato per il nostro anniversario” gli disse l’altro, finalmente riuscendo a strappare al più piccolo un sorriso.

“Davvero? E dove andiamo?” gli chiese, interessato.

“Beh, è il nostro ottavo anniversario, e pensavo che negli ultimi due anni siamo stati sempre troppo occupati per fare qualcosa di particolare. Quindi ci ho pensato e ho prenotato in un ristorante di lusso” gli spiegò.

Forse si aspettava un cenno, anche minimo, di emozione da parte dell’altro, ma fu deluso.

Nino assunse nuovamente un’espressione perplessa.

“Di quelli dove usi forchetta e coltello?” chiese, con tono piatto.

Ohno aggrottò le sopracciglia, annuendo.

“Sì. Un ristorante italiano, me l’ha consigliato Jun” precisò.

Il più piccolo sorrise, quasi condiscendente, avvicinandosi a lui e accarezzandogli la testa.

“Oh-chan... è davvero un bel pensiero. _Davvero_. Ma, sinceramente... io e te non siamo esattamente i tipi da posti del genere, ti sembra? In tanti anni che stiamo insieme non siamo mai andati in un locale di lusso, e non vedo perché dovremmo cominciare a farlo adesso” gli spiegò, modulando il tono in modo tale da non offenderlo.

“Ma...” provò a lamentarsi quegli, ma l’altro non lo lasciò finire.

“Non dico di non festeggiare il nostro anniversario. Dico solo che forse è meglio qualcosa di più semplice, non trovi?” Ohno si morse un labbro, fissandolo dubbioso.

“Che cosa avevi in mente, di preciso?”

*******

“Ninomiya Kazunari, sei incredibile!” lo apostrofò Ohno, addentando il suo panino.

“Oh, ma perché?! È una cosa semplice, siamo solo noi due e stiamo comunque festeggiando il nostro anniversario” gli disse l’altro, con espressione innocente.

“In un _McDonald_?” fu la risposte dell’altro, sibilata.

Nino ridacchiò, mangiando una patatina.

“Non vedo perché no. È più semplice mangiare con le mani che con coltello e forchetta, in fondo” aggiunse, per poi prendere il bicchiere della coca-cola e mimare un brindisi, del tutto ignorato dall’altro.

“Sappi che la prossima volta che ti lamenterai del mio scarso romanticismo, questa te la rinfaccio!” gli disse, corrucciato.

Nino si limitò a scuotere le spalle, affatto colpito dalla minaccia.

Conosceva Ohno.

Sapeva che, ristorante di lusso o McDonald, il finale della serata sarebbe stato comunque lo stesso.

E a quel punto, l’ultima cosa a cui il più grande avrebbe pensato sarebbero stati coltello e forchetta.

Quando si trattava di sesso, la memoria di Ohno si faceva sorprendentemente corta.

Per fortuna sua. 


End file.
